My Titan
by XxXxFallenArmyxXxX
Summary: Kelsey Jersey had accepted her fate... that is... until an odd titan with soft eyes and a tender touch had come her way... "that's right mother, your precious Kelsey is going to survive..." but when a certain Captain finds a titan holding a young girl... Levi x OC OOC Titan ON HIATUS
1. The Titan Saved Me

_Shiganshina...it was... overrun by titans..._

_My mother got swallowed whole._

_My father got crushed._

_My brother got bit in half._

_Why...why couldn't I have died like them?_

_Why am I sitting in an alley with two broken legs...waiting to be eaten? _

Even as those thought courses through my mind, I could only sit. As if I was accepting my fate.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

I had heard the continual stomps of titans for almost two days. The starvation taking over.

THUMP

THUMP

TTTHHHUUUMMMPPP!

I looked up. Two enormous green eyes stared down at me. It was odd. I didn't feel fear. I didn't scream for help. I only felt sadness.

"Please..." I said in a hoarse voice. "Make it fast...it hurts so bad..."

The titan walked around the tall building and down the alleyway, towards me. I only laid there in a pool of blood. Finally, it stood right in front of me.

15 meters high. It had long black hair and a muscled chest. It didn't have a smile or a dysfunctional body. In fact, he almost seemed more human than others. He stood straight with a toned chest and muscled arms. He crouched down, placing his hands on his knees for support. His eyes were almost warm, I was glad this titan was going to be the one to eat me. If it was a variant or abnormal, I would have been terrified, but this titan had almost a handsome aura to him.

I reached my hand out.

"Please...it hurts... Please..." I begged the titan. (Just to put confusion aside it isn't Eren)

It reached its hand out to me. I smiled despite the tears flowing down my cheeks.

Finally I felt it's hand curl around me and pick me up. It didn't touch my crumpled legs, as if it were being careful.

It had beautiful eyes. Soft yet angry. Not at me though. I waited for it to put me in its mouth and end my life but it didn't. I waited and waited.

Suddenly I felt a pressure on my head. I opened my eyes. One of the titans fingers was directly on my head

So, it was going to crush my head?

Instead, it petted my black hair.

When it was finished, it placed me on top of its head.

So...it wasn't going to eat me...or kill me...

I held tight to the coarse strands of hair.

_yes mother, your precious Kelsey was going to be okay._


	2. A New Adventure

I sat atop the Titans head, holding on to the coarse strands of hair. As the titan stomped through Shiganshina, I couldn't help but shed tears at what was once my home.

Previous to the attack it was alive and joyful and peaceful, but now the streets littered with blood, bodies, and severed limbs. Also titan puke every now and then.

"My...my home..." I sobbed. The titan brought its hand up to its head and picked me up. I thought it was going to look at me to see why my voice sounded different. But it did the most imaginable thing for a titan.

It put me in its mouth.

"No! No please! Help!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the titan opened his mouth, but only a crack. His teeth were wide enough opened to where I could see out.

Titans were everywhere. The titan, I found, was not going to swallow. It was hiding me from the titans.

"That one! It's got a girl in its mouth!" I heard people yell. The titan turned its head towards the group of people. The Rose Garrison!

They were getting their blades out.

"Oh no! They're gonna kill you! Listen, if you understand me, open your mouth and don't close it until I say or you'll crush me! Also, cover the back of your neck with your hand!" I said.

It seemingly purred.

The Titan opened its mouth to reveal me.

"There she is! Go get her!" The blonde man yelled.

"Mr. Hannes! It's okay! He saved me!" I yelled. He couldn't hear me. The titan covered its nape with both hands and walked over to the roof.

"Ready your weapons, we have to get Kelsey out of there!" Mr. Hannes yelled.

"Sir, if she is in a titans mouth, there isn't much we can do! It's suicide!" A brunette yelled back.

"Thats my precious god-daughter! I will not let her die, because I-" he was cut off by the titans face being inches from his. Everyone froze. I stuck out my hand and touched Mr. Hannes' face.

"He saved my life. He picked me up out of an alley and didn't touch my legs, which had been stomped on, and when we were on outer way to wherever this big guy was going, he put me in his mouth to hide me from the other titans, I was too visible on his head"

At that, my big titan friend purred. I giggled.

"Say, do you have a name, big guy?" I asked the titan.

Silence.

"Can I name you?"

A purr.

"Then... Akio" I said.

"Akio?! You really want to name this monster Akio?!" Mr. Hannes screamed. (Akio is the japanese name for "glorious hero")

"Yeah, I do. Because he's my hero" I smiled. "Akio, do you like that name?"

A loud purr.

"I'm glad!" I laughed. "Can you help me out? I need Mr. Hannes to take me to get my legs wrapped, both legs so I'll probably be in a wheelchair..."

He used one of his hands to pull me out of his mouth and set me gently in Mr. Hannes arms. He closed his mouth and rubbed my hair gently with his thumb.

"Akio, wait for me by the gate? I'll roll out of the infirmary part of HQ to see you. If you take me anywhere though... you'll have to carry my wheelchair... sorry if that's a bother"

To my surprise, Akio shook his head.

"Akio has intelligence?!" Mr. Hannes screamed. Akio smiled.

"See you soon, Akio!" I yelled as Mr. Hannes 3D Geared us away.

My legs were wrapped and I was placed in a wheelchair.

"So...you're really going back to that thing?"

"His name is Akio, Hannes, and yes I am"

"Hes a monster!"

"He...responded to me... and he was gentle with his hands, as if he knew his strength would hurt me. Also, he understands me, he understands english. He covered his nape and opened his mouth when I told him, and didn't close his mouth until I was out. He has vocal chords, I know that all titans do, and I think he is trying to use them when he purrs... He is like the armored titan... or colossal titan... He has human intelligence..."

...

"Who Cates, Kelsey?! He's- looking in the window?"

I looked over at the huge window. Yep, Akio was there, waiting like I told him to.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Hannes" I started to roll away.

"You...Can call me dad... your brother did so... you can..." He said.

"Thank you, Mr. Hannes... ill keep that in mind.

I rolled out front right up to Akio's feet.

"Hey buddy! You waited!" I yelled, smiling. Akio nodded and picked me up, wheelchair and all. He smiled.

"I was just telling Mr. Hannes that you had intelligence, can you speak? At all?" I asked.

He made some m sounds and k sounds, so I understood he was trying.

"Any full words?" I asked.

"Le...le le..." He said.

"Le...le...let's?" I asked.

"G g g...g...g..."

"Lets go?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Good job!" I stuck my hand up for a high five, then realised he wouldn't know what that was. To my surprise, he tapped my hand with his finger. I smiled.

"I trust you, Akio, it doesn't matter that you have the appearance of a titan... you have a human mind... I know that... I just don't know how..." I said. He placed me in the palm of his hand and took off running for the hole in the gate.

A new adventure awaits.


	3. New Life Routine

Five years. I had spent and survived five years outside of the wall, living with Akio. He was my best friend. I knew all my other friends had died, but I still called him my best.

Yes.

No.

Yes and No and Okay were the first words that Akio had spoken when I started teaching him.

He can speak perfect english, so I'm not lonely.

We were in our hidden cave, sitting. I had gathered thousands of books from the crushed libraries in wall Shiganshina. And some in wall Maria and in wall Rose. I had snuck in as a commoner by having Akio sec the wall and secretly put me down. I get books and food and water. Some womanly supplies of clothes had been found in all the crushed homes and also some books there too.

We didn't steal the money, the money belonged to the dead. So, we took it. Also jewelry that I had found and sold. Fine clothing that didn't fit, anything that could be sold, was.

"Akio, look at this!" I said excitedly as I read the paper.

"Huh?" He asked. "With my big ass eyes and hands how could I look at it, goof?" He laughed.

"Ill read it then" I said.

"Titan-Shifter Eren Jaegar brings in Annie Leonhart for questioning and then a court case"

"Woah, so they got her out of the crystal?"

"After two years, it looks like it" I said.

"I'm gonna throw on some clothes, you toss me over the wall, ill use the 3D maneuvering device that I got from one of the dead Scout Regiment soldiers, and I have extras too"

"Okay, ill close my eyes while you dress" Akio said.

"Oh please, ya pervy titan, you have peeked so many times" I laughed.

"Not that you care, though"

"Yeah" I laughed.

His voice sent shivers down my spine. Who knew a titan could have such an alluring voice?

I threw on a red dress, Brown cloak with a hood, and flats. I out the 3D maneuvering gear on and walked over to Akio.

"Ready?"

"You bet, Kels" He said

He picked me up, placed me on his shoulder, and ran. I held onto his hair as he ran, feeling like we were going lightning speed.

"Woohoo!" I laughed.

Too soon though, we were there.

"Okay, so, the plan?" He asked.

"I'm just going in to get info on Annie and some meat. We good on everything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, got the money?" He asked.

"Yep. Now, throw" i said. He tossed me over the wall with ease.

I used my maneuvering device to ease me on the ground, then hid it in a bush. It was good that we found a shady part of the wall on the very side that is not guarded. The perfect blind spot.

I walked hurriedly into town, keeping my hood up so if someone sees me they won't ask why they haven't seen me here. Though I could say I was a refugee, better not take chances.

I bought fourteen huge hams and some fish and a newspaper.

Okay, time to head out.

I was walking back to the wall when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Tch, watch it brat!" The short man yelled.

"Sorry sir!" I apologized and bowed. Then I was on my way.

I got back to the wall and got my 3D maneuvering device out. I climbed the wall and jumped safely into Akios grasp.

"Did you get my fish?" He asked. I nodded.

"Though, I thought you liked the deer meat I cooked for you" I frowned.

"I do! I only wanted to try something new is all" Akio said.

"Alright, let's go, but slower, we don't want to drop the supplies this time" I said.

"You got it!" he ssaid before taking off maybe a tiny bit slower than he did earlier.

"You moron! Wohohohoho!" I screamed. He smiled.

Our lives were good. I was happy. He was happy. What could go wrong?

I didn't even look behind me anymore to see if a titan was following.

Though, I shouldn't, no titan crossed Akio, he was like the king! But I should have looked for grey eyes on a short man, wearing a green cloak from the Scout Regiment...watching us speed away from the wall...


	4. The Scouting Regiment Has A Sleepover

"Akio! We got a variant!" I screamed, running and dodging the trees.

Today was expedition day, when we try to find new areas and maybe some titans with intelligence like Akio's.

It had gone wrong when I assumed a titan had intelligence because it stared at me and didn't move. I moved to engage it, trying to communicate. It had gone wrong. The variant had reached for me when I used the blades to cut its fingers off.

"I'm coming, Kels!" Akio yelled. He ran by and stomped on the five meter variant, ripping its head off from the nape.

"Thanks" I said, out of breath.

"No problem. But you need to realize, I may just be the only titan with intelligence. Sure, there are titan shifters, but those are actually people in titan form. I'm an actual titan. Titan mind, empty nape, there is no human part of me. I just happened to think differently than the other titans. Kelsey, I have told you before, I'm the only one you can trust out here" he paused then said "I mean, if you really do trust me"

"Really?" I huffed "if I didn't trust you, would I sleep beside you? Go willingly inside your mouth? Leave the protection of the wall with you? I trust you. With everything. I love you, Akio. You know that" I said.

"I love you too, Kels. Just...please, be careful"

"I will I wi-" suddenly, a 3D maneuvering device's wire barn shot into my leg. I screamed in pain.

"Kelsey!" Akio screamed. He reached for the barn, but I was then dragged across the rocks and stones of the earth, shredding my clothes and some parts of my skin.

"Fifteen meter variant! Ready to attack!" I heard voices.

"Akio! Cover your nape! Getting of here!" I screamed as he chased after me. He covered his nape, but continued to run.

"I'm not leaving you!" He yelled.

"These are humans, they won't hurt me. They want to kill you! Run!" I screamed. A green cape flew by, and all of a sudden, Akio's stomach bled and squirted the crimson liquid everywhere.

"AKIO RUN! NOW!" I screamed. He frowned, nodded, and with a few tears running down his cheeks, he ran out of the woods and probably back to the cave.

I was harshly pulled up into a tree and a woman with short reddish...purple... I'm gonna go with purple hair, yelled in my face.

"Are you out of your mind?!" She screamed. "He was the perfect specimen, and he could speak! Why would you send him away?!" She yelled. She yanked her barn out of my leg.

"Aaaaaugh! Be-cause..." I muttered through the pain "you would ki-ill him... and he's mine..."

"How does he speak?" A male voice said from behind me. I knew that voice. I turned and saw the man from the town.

"Its you" I said, amazed.

"I saw you run out here on that titan. Me, and Hange" he motioned to the purple head "decided to come out to find you. Now, answer the question"

"Not till I get a name"

"Hmph. Tch, brat. My name is Levi but you will address me as Corporal or Captain"

"How about dipshit?"

I got slapped.

"Answer the goddamn question, brat!"

"I taught him! But he's the only one so don't go killing yourselves trying to teach other titans to speak. They have the ability. I'm in the process of teaching two more fifteen meters. But I'm surprising Akio with it so don't say anything. They have the intelligence not to eat me. I feed them and give them shelter and lamp light. They know how to put together words. They speak fluent English. But, tendons know how to ask for things. They can say the words but they don't know to say them when they want something. If you'd like... ill show you. But, leave all weapons here. Understood?" I asked. They nodded, took off their blades, and jumped down the tree.

On the way, i told them about my past and how I came to know Akio. I had taught him to speak, start fire, and climb trees in the first year. Then came obeying orders. Then interacting with the scouting regiment when they looked into our territory. Hange was into it the entire time. Levi was interested, but remained calm and composed.

"Alright, this is my home" I said, monitoring to a cave with a tall entrance. It had green moss over it so it appeared to not be open. But when I pushed through it, the scouting regiment soldiers were amazed. We walked in to see Akio sitting in a ball in a corner. See, the cave was over fifteen meters tall and the inside was so spacious, over fifty fifteen meters could fit in it. It had carpet, chairs, lamps, food, water, a small pool for bathing for me, and a lake outside for Akio.

"Honey, I'm home!" I said, laughing. Akio looked up, smiling. But the smile faded when he saw the two soldiers.

"Kelsey, why?!" He screamed.

"So they can rest easy about an intelligent titan being controlled and not scaling the wall" I said.

"Makes sense. Hi, I'm Akio. Names?" He said in rather the teenager voice.

"Hange"

"Levi but you can call me Corporal or Captain"

"How about dipshit?" Akio said.

"I said that too!" I laughed. "Up high" I held my hand out and he tapped it with his finger.

"So, anything y'all want to know?" He asked.

"He speaks perfect English! Please! I need a sample! Of skin or hair or a tooth!" Hange screamed.

"Uhm, sure" Akio pulled out a few strands of hair, bit off some skin, and yanked out a tooth. All of which grew back immediately.

He handed them to Hange who, in return, screamed a thank you to Akio.

"Woah! Kels, it's feeding time for the titans" Akio said to me

"Oh, okay, move the stone" I said. He got up and moved a huge boulder in front of the entrance.

"What the hell?!" Levi screamed.

"You don't want to go out there alone at this time. All the titans go into a feeding frenzy. Even Akio barely made it out alive. You two would die in a second. Please, stay the night." I said.

"Yeah. It's feeding time for me. Kelsey, can I have some fish?" Akio asked, quite cutely.

"Sure" I smiled. I got up, went to the pantry part of the cave where we store the food, and pulled out seventeen big fish patties. Raw, so Akio could satisfy his blood lust.

I fed them to him, placing my hands in his mouth. After he had eaten, Hange screamed again.

"That was incredible! Can I feed him something?!" She asked.

"Sure" he smiled. She grabbed half a deer from the pantry and went up to Akio's face. She placed it in his mouth and moved her hands. He then closed his mouth and chewed.

"Thats incredible! You really are an amazing pair!" Hange yelled.

"Eh, we are like an old married couple" I laughed.

"Yeah, only shed be the mother and father cause i got no junk" Akio laughed.

Suddenly, roars could be heard from outside. Painfilled roars. Titans were eating each other.

"Thats our cue for lights out. Night everyone. Dipshit, Hange, you two can take the couches. I sleep with Akio" I cuddled up into Akio and quickly fell asleep. Not before sharing an "I love you" with Akio and hearing it back, smiling at the gasp from Hange.

**I spell it Hange because that's how it is spelled, too many people spell it Hangi. That's how it is pronounced not spelled. Anyway, comment!**


	5. New Members of the Scouting Regiment

We awoke to the sound of banging. It wasn't too loud, but it was continual.

I opened my eyes to see Dipshit banging on the stone.

"Yo, dipshit, you can't move that" I said "if I can't and I'm like almost a foot taller than you, then I highly doubt that you can Ranger Dick. (I know ranger Rick wasn't alive then, but this character is basically me but not goth so I'm using the words I'd use)

"It would be Ranger Rick, maybe Dick was his brother but-"

"Dick meaning cock, cock meaning penis, penis its what I'm pretty sure you have. Although maybe not" I cut him off.

"You're a brat, you know that?" He said.

"Will you two shut up!? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep" Akio yelled.

"But..." I started. Then, I sang "you're amazing just the way you are-"

He laughed.

"Haha, you think this is natural?"

"If not that's a big ass makeup kit" I laughed.

"Shut up! Move this goddamn rock!"

"Okay shorty. Akio, up and at em" I said.

"Fiiiiiiiiine" Akio groaned.

He stood up and pushed the stone out of the way.

"Thank you" Dipshit said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome, twinkle toes" Akio said.

Why didn't I think of that one?

"Hange, let's go. We have to- where's Hange?" Dipshit asked.

Levi: INTERMISSION HERE. Stop referring to me as all those names! It's pissing me off, brat

Kelsey: not my fault Dipshit, besides, you call me brat so we are even

Levi: I CALL EVERYONE BRAT!

Kelsey: back on!

Suddenly, Akio started choking. Then, he spit up.

Hange.

"You ate her! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Dipshit screamed.

"No! Levi, look what I found!" She held up a deer leg.

"So?"

"I crawled into his mouth and down his throat and into his stomach last night after he fell asleep. And there are no human remains in there. He's like a vegetarian to humans! He is on, like, a human free diet!" Hange exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?!" Dipshit screamed.

"Yes" Hange answered simply.

"I'm sorry I got you all covered in... stomach... fluids" Akio said, cutely.

"Aww, it's okay! It's fantastic!" She said in a creepy voice.

"Oh..." Akio blushed.

"We are going to head back to the wall. If you'd like, Akio, we could take you and Kelsey with us. To the public eye you would appear as a captive but you would be set free once we got to our base. Kelsey, we would be honored if you joined the scouting regiment. And you too, Akio. If we can convince the public that you mean us no harm, you may be able to join as well" Hange said.

"Who agreed tho this, you psychotic lady?!" Dipshit yelled.

"Me" Hange gave him an icy glare.

"Well? What do you say, Akio?" I asked.

"Lets do it!"

We began our walk to the wall. Akio carried us as he ran. Hange enjoyed it but Dipshit looked like he was about to puke, which was fine with me as long as it wasn't on Akio.

"Well, here we are... ready?" I asked Akio.

He nodded.

Hange and Dipshit bound his wrists together and his mouth shut.

We walked into the gate. People screamed and ran when they saw Akio but Akio paid no attention to them, he walked straight. Only a few bystanders were curious as to why this titan did not attack anyone, but they soon left..

The mansion was almost as big as our cave. As soon as we got there, Akio was released. I climbed up into his shoulder.

"I hate people being scared of me... I am a monster, yes, but... I'd never... I have never once eaten a human. It's against my principles" Akio frowned.

"I know, I was there with you when we made that pact. You're good, and people would love you if they got to know you. You would be so popular. But you were made to be a titan, one reason was to save my life or I would have been eaten by another titan back then, another was to help fight back. You are an angel. You are my Akio. My hero" I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Kelsey" he smiled.

"I've always wondered, would you let me make you some clothes? So you don't walk around naked all the time?" I asked.

"Sure" he shrugged.

"Cool, I gotta learn to see" I laughed. He laughed too.

"I have clothes made! A black shirt and boxers and khakis! Also huge shoes! It was going to be part of my next experiment. Are Titans comfortable in clothes like humans. But I could never get close enough. Let me go get them!" Hange screamed and ran off.

Akio and I shrugged.

Hange came back with a whiney short sleeved black shirt, boxers, khakis, and socks and shoes. Hmm. She put a lot of thought into it.

Akio put them on with a bit of help from me. He stood up.

"I feel weird... but I'll get used to it. Maybe this will help people see that I am as civilized as they are" he smiled.

"Thats why you eat deer whole" I laughed.

"Well then" he joked, crossing his arms.

"Are you ready to meet the regiment team that you two will work on?" Dipshit asked.

"Sir yes sir, Dipshit sir" I take saluted.

"Wrong hand, wrong stance, and wrong name. Right hand over your heart, legs apart, and it's Captain. Understood?" Dipshit said.

"For Akio's sake" I saluted "yes sir, Captain Levi, sir"

He nodded and motioned us to follow.

"Around back you will meet your squad. Please try to behave" he said. He left me and Akio to ourselves.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded shyly.

We walked around back. Stables and people.

Finally, someone noticed us. It took longer than I thought since I have a fifteen meter titan in dress shoes with me.

"Titan!"


	6. Civilization Again?

"Woah! Kelsey, make them calm down!" Akio screamed. He covered his nape with both hands and backed up against a tree.

"People! This titan is wearing pants! He doesn't even have junk, so you'd have to assume he knows that he's wearing them, because he obviously doesn't wear them regularly!" I yelled, defending Akio.

"Soldiers! At ease, this is an ally and his master" Dipshit stood atop Akio's head.

"When the hell did you plan this, Dipshit?! He could have been killed!" I screamed.

"I sent you around back to a group of titan killers, I watched the entire time, he was perfectly safe" Levi said. "And also, I believe I told you to address me as an authoritative figure, didn't I?"

"Sorry. Captain Dipshit" I fake saluted.

"I can make you run laps until you die" he threatened.

"Oooh guess what, Numb Nuts, Akio would never allow me to die" I countered back.

"Does this chick have a death wish?" I heard a boy ask.

"No, asshole, but you do! Who said that?" I said.

"I did" a young boy raised his hand. He had Brown hair and green eyes.

"Jaeger, shut up" Levi said.

"Yeah Jaeger, shut up" I said. "Unless you'd like to talk this out" I take flirted. "Oooh's" came from the crowd.

"Enough! Soldiers, today we have two new recruits from outside of the walls. They come from titan territory, and while we are out on expeditions, their home will serve as a base" he smirked at my scowl "this is Akio and Kelsey"

Everyone stayed silent at Akio and I.

"Well shitheads! Say something" I said. "I dare you"

Akio smiled.

"Dont make them scared of us, Kels" Akio said.

"The titan can talk!"

"Holy shit!"

"How is that possible?"

I stayed silent and walked away, Akio following behind me. Levi jumped off and onto the ground.

"Oi! Brat! Where are you goin?" Levi asked.

"To run! Come on, Akio! I'll race you to that mountain!" I pointed to the mountain in the distance.

"You're on!" Akio laughed.

"Ready. Set. GOPHER!" Akio started running.

"Cheater I said gopher!" I laughed and ran after him.

The kids weren't bad, but they attacked Akio. It'll take some time getting used to living in civilization again...


	7. Trust?

"Akio..." I said in a harsh voice.

"Y-Yeah, Kels?" He said nervously.

"Do you see this?" I asked harshly.

"Y-Yeah, Kels" he said nervously.

"Would you care to explain it?" I asked harshly.

"Y-Yeah, Kels" he said nervously. (Lol dying when I wrote this chapter)

"Explain" I said harshly.

"O-Okay, Kels" he said nervously. "W-Well you see, I was just walking around a-and in was about to sit down... and I did... and I heard a crunch... and I looked under my butt... and there was a dog... only it was inside-out-ish..." he said, as if every line was a question.

"Uh huh, right, then what?" I asked sternly. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I blamed it on Dipshit" he sighed.

"Now, what did I teach you about lying?" I asked.

"That it's only okay if you get away with it?" He said.

"Noooo!" I yelled, hiding my snicker. "Only if it's believable. Dipshit can't crush a dog like this! He's too tiny! Also you have a hairy dog leg sticking out of your ass"

"Oh..." he pulled it off and dropped it.

"Yeah 'oh' now apologise to the dead dog and then apologize to Dipshit" I said. He nodded.

"Sorry dead dog. Sorry Dipshit" he said.

"Dont call me Dipshit!" Levi yelled.

"Well! Fine. Captain Levi. Happy?" Akio yelled.

"Very!" Levi yelled angrily.

"I CAN TELL YOU ARE EXTATIC!" Akio yelled back.

"I AM!" Levi screamed. (Too ooc? I liked it)

I stared blankly at both of them.

"Both of you are morons. Absolute morons" I said blandly.

"He started it!" Both of them yelled.

"And I am going to finish it! Akio, sit by that tree till I say so! Levi, hand me your duster" I said.

"But-" Levi argued. I stared him into silence. He went upstairs and brought me the duster and broom.

"Now, Levi, go sit in your room. Ill be up to talk to you after I talk to Akio. Go, now" I said. He scowled and walked inside to go to his room.

"Akio, not going to argue, but I will say this. We don't sit on dogs and we don't tell lies we can't get away with" I said.

"I knew that's what she taught me..." he whispered. I rolled my eyes and went inside. I walked briskly into Levi's room and saw him windexing the Windows..

"Drop the cleaning supplies! Now! Step away from the windex" I said. He put them down and sat on his bed. I grabbed them, opened the window, and threw them out.

"What was that?! Now they are going to get all dirty!" He yelled. I shut the window and walked over to him.

"Talk" I said. He glared.

"About what? A shitty brat telling me what to do? Hell no" he said.

"Look, you agreed to let us come here. Yet you still try to scare us off it seems. So, let me tell you what I think. You are going to keep your mouth shut or ill make you gargle an aphrodisiac and then tie you up for an hour, and you're going to let me talk. Got it?" I said. He stayed silent and nodded.

"Your whole frightening and intimidating demeanor doesn't affect Akio or I. I have lived in the wild with titans for years. Nothing scared me then and nothing will now. All I'm saying is that you need to treat us like we are part of this team, because we are now. As much as you are. And if you don't get that then I'm sorry but that's how it is. You can't control everyone's lives with fear, because eventually someone will come along who isn't scared. That person was me. Akio obviously isn't, so trust us, because when it comes time to trust us with your life, you have to be able to when we are out there. Got it?" I asked. He silently nodded his head. I kissed his cheek and left a flustered Captain in his bed chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akio, get out of time out" I said. He walked over to me.

"Did you talk to Levi?" He asked. I nodded.

"I think he'll be treating us more like allies than enemies now. Plus, the expedition is coming up soon, hell need to trust us" I said. Akio nodded.

"So, are we ever heading back home?" He asked.

"Eventually, we just need to make sure we have allies on the inside of the wall first and I think an entire regiment will be a good start" I smiled.


	8. Girlfriend huh?

No one knew why Captain Levi had been acting so strange lately. He would walk into the dining hall, take a look at the squad, blush, and leave with his food to eat in his office/room. It was so odd!

I walked out to feed Akio. He sat waiting for his fish patty that everyone prepared. Well, Hange had caught a ton of fish and everyone pressed the meat together into a patty. They cooked it all up by using the torches and gave it to me to feed to Akio. He was very grateful. Especially for the side of mashed potatoes. A big ass bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Wow! So, do you have to throw up your food?" Hange asked.

"Well he-" I started

"Why do you have to eat? Titans don't need food" Hange asked.

"He-"

"What is your-"

"Hange!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked innocently

"Let him answer" I said. She nodded.

"W-Well, if you'll notice, we as titans have skin where our reproductive organs should be, right?" Akio asked Hange. She nodded. "Well, if you slice that skin about six millimeters in, and two centimeters down, we definitely have reproductive organs. They come out. And we orgasm, have sex, crap, piss, and all that like humans. Well, those of us who have digestive glands. So only a few of us. And only I know how to get it out. So front is like that and then the back is six millimeters in where the hole normally is and that's it. So... yes, I have to eat food and drink to survive" Akio answered. Hange beamed.

"I wanna see the reproductive organs! Please Akio! For the sake of SCIENCE!" She begged. Akio looked less than eager.

"Um...well a regular guy would flash his dick to any girl... Especially someone like me, if I were human, I'd definitely be conservative" Akio said.

"Akio! Please! I may never get this chance again! I promise, we will be completely alone. You, me, and Kelsey. I promise" Hange said.

"Well... umm... okay. Later tonight then?" Akio asked. Hange nodded and skipped away.

"So, Akio. You nervous?" I asked him while he chewed his patty.

"A little..." he said with a mouth full. He was sitting criss cross in his pants and shirt but he had taken his shoes and socks off, they bothered him.

"It'll be okay" I smiled. He smiled faintly and barely nodded. "So what do you think is up with Levi? He's been flushing, moody to me, stays locked in his room a lot-"

"Maybe he's on his period" Akio said with a straight face.

"If you were human I'd pummel you" I smiled. He shrugged.

"So, eat your patty and we'll go over to Hange's experimental place... I am not sure what to call it. An outdoor lab?"

"Yeah, I guess" he swallowed the last of his patty.

He stood up and set his hand on the ground. I climbed in it and he walked us over to the outdoor lab. All the people had evacuated for Hanges experiment. We walked into the lamplit tent and Akio sat down. I sat opposite to him.

Hange came in.

"Okay, Akio, don't be nervous. Just take off your pants and underwear, set them down over there, and we'll get started" Hange said. Akio slowly did what she said.

"Okay, now, spread your legs" she said. Akio looked at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and nod. He looked at me with a "I'm about to be molested. Help me" look but did as she said. She walked over to where his crotch would be and had an incision knife.

"So..." she muttered as she made the incision. No blood or anything, but Akio covered as soon as the incision was done. Before Hange could see anything.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. He had a frightened look on his face.

"My... junk... balls and all is now hanging out and... I'm not comfortable with it..." he said.

"You agreed on the experiment so let's just do this. Alright? Ill be fast" Hange promised. Akio quickly uncovered and brought his hands up to his face to try and hide from it.

"Damn, Akio. If you were a human, you'd be ten inches. How many is that?" I asked.

"Approximately four to five and a half feet" Hange said. She touched the head. Akio whimpered. She fingered the little slit. Akio gasped.

"Now you said you are sexually driven like a human male?" Hange asked. Akio nodded. "So you would get an erection when stimulated like a human"

"Yeah..."

She rubbed the head a bit, but it didn't harden.

"Akio, if you wouldn't mind?" She asked. Akio flushed. to rub himself and in a few moments, he was hard.

She studied his shaft and balls for a few moments.

"Please turn on your stomach, still spreading your legs. Akio did so. Without warning, Hange inserted the incision into his rear.

"It looks like a regular asshole" I said, trying to comfort Akio. Hange was no help, sticking her entire arm inside to see if the cavity was the same. Surprise! It was. Exactly the same.

She ran a few more tests, got an ejaculation sample, and Akio got to put his junk away. Hange watched in fascination as the skin healed together almost immediately. He pulled on his boxers and pants, then we left.

I sat on his shoulder while he walked. It was night time, the stars were out. It was so beautiful.

"See, it wasn't that bad" I said.

""Think she has a titan fetish?" Akio laughed. I chuckled.

"I'm not sure. But go to your tent, ill head back to my room" I said. They had put up a large tent and built an entire bed for Akio. Blankets, pillow, bed frame and sheets. Everything. The tent was bolted down to the ground. No spare inch on the side and back could be found, and so the cold air didn't blow in, the front was a door that was stuck on the ground. He pushed it open and shut, there was lamps and candles for him to light and blow out. It was a good little home.

He smiled, blew me a kiss, and left me at the door to the mansion while he went into his tent, stripped to his boxers, and laid down under the covers to sleep.

I walked into the mansion but was immediately pulled into Captain Levi's room by the frisky Captain himself.

"Levi? What's your deal? You've been avoiding me and now you pull me into your bedroom in the middle of the night?" I asked. He nodded.

"Uh-huh" he had an anxious look on his face.

"What, did you not clean today?" I asked sarcastically. I got an answer that I didn't expect.

He kissed me.

Right on the lips.

"Kelsey I don't know why I did that..." he said, pulling away.

"Obviously you like my D-cup" I said.

He blushed.

"No, that isn't it. I haven't stopped thinking about you for almost a week and I am not sure why! It's so strange. I don't want to strangle you. I don't wanna make you run laps. I wanted to do that, and I have no idea what for" he confessed.

"Well, you're not on your period" I said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. You're in love with me, Levi. And that's okay" I smiled. I kissed him quickly and then went to the door.

"But, it's midnight and I need sleep or someone is going to die. Goodnight, My Captain" I blew him a kiss. He awkwardly caught it, and then held it like he didn't know what to do.

"Keep that, it's from the best girlfriend you have ever had" I smiled and walked out the door.

_Girlfriend huh? I might just be okay with that._

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	9. I Know There Was Alcohol

I woke up the next day feeling pretty energized for having fallen asleep at midnight. Today was a day off so I decided I'd go running in our old territory outside the wall with Akio.

I put my hair in a ponytail leaving my bangs down. I put on some cover up, mascara, and clear lip gloss.

I put on my green short sleeved, U neck mini dress with a black long sleeved turtle neck under it, black leggings, black lace up boots, and grabbed my maneuvering device.

I was going to surprise Akio with it since we hadn't been back in about a few months.

I walked downstairs and saw Levi in khakis, Brown boots, and a blue collar shirt.

"Morning hubby"i joked. He blushed.

"Morning... um, Hange took Akio out to the training fields to teach him some basic martial arts. He knows some, but not enough to protect himself from titan shifters. And I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out? Just to go around town?" Levi asked hesitantly. I smiled and nodded. I ran up to my room, put away my maneuvering device, and then came back down.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Normally the girlfriend demands he buy her jewelry" he said "well, that's what I've read and what Erwin told me"

I laughed "what the hell kind of books do you read? Don't let Erwin give you love advice. Ever. Or sex advice. If that happens, I don't wanna feel like you're using Erwins technique, cause then ill think about Erwin, then it'll feel like im with Erwin. That would make us both very uncomfortable" I said then continued walking.

Levi stopped.

"Sex?" He blushed. He ran and caught up.

XXXXXXXTIMESKIPXXXXXXX

I stumbled back to the grounds with Levi running past me.

"I won!" He screamed and then locked himself in his room. He most likely passed out.

"Kels? How was the date?" Akio asked from above me.

"I think there was a picnic? And a boat ride? I know there was alcohol..." I giggled.

"Okay you, come on" he picked me up and set me in Mikasas arms.

"Please, lock her in her room?" He asked. Mikasa nodded.

I was placed in my pjs in my room.

I quickly fell asleep.

_"Kelsey? Hey there! I haven't seen you in a while!" My old school friend Mark smiled and came up to me. I hugged him._

_"Totally. What have you been up to?" I asked. _

_"oh, you know, helping my dad with his orphanage, and my brother with the crops. nothing big" he smiled earnestly. I smiled back and blushed. I had had quite a big crush on Mark for a while. _

_Suddenly, flashes of titans eating humans appeared before me. First Mark. Then mom. Then dad. Then everyone else I knew and cared about. _

_Blood_

_Death_

_Destruction_

_Loneliness_

_"Help me! Somebody help- AAAAH!" I screamed as my legs were crushed by a running variant. They were very broken._

_I crawled into an alley that you could only find if you knew where it was. But for a titan you could simply look into it. _

_Suddenly, footsteps and then a large face._

_Akio. _

_Training him. _

_Meeting the squad. _

_Hange. _

_Levi_

_Eren_

_Armin_

_Jean_

_Mikasa_

_Christa_

_Then titans_

_Titans_

_Titans_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

No one was around to wake me from my dream of truths that happened and may become.

no one was there to notice the single tear that made its way out of my eye and onto the white pillow beneath my trembling head.


	10. I Missed Them! Surprise, Akio!

How?

How the actual fuck could I have forgotten?

Two 15 meter titans stood behind me, covering their napes. One with light brown hair and one with black hair. Both well built with gentle eyes.

Their names were Satoshi (japanese name meaning cunning or intelligent), the one with light brown hair and Kiyoshi (japanese name meaning shy or quiet one) for the one with black hair.

"Everyone calm the fuck down! I'm serious! These are two Titans who were in my care!" I yelled, defending them from the angry scout regiment soldiers.

"Kelsey!" Akio ran up, about to attack the titans.

"No! Akio!" I yelled.

"Please, Akio, Kelsey trained us too! In secret, for you" Satoshi yelled. Akio and everyone stopped.

"You... can speak..." Akio said.

"Yes, we can. I am Satoshi and this is Kiyoshi" he introduced himself.

"H-Hi..." Kiyoshi said quietly.

"Hes adorable" Mikasa said. All the females agreed.

"Now Akio, I don't expect you to let your guard down so easily, but these two are your new best friend, cousins, brothers, anything. You can't just depend on me. I love it but, you also deserve people who understand you. And Kiyoshi and Satoshi can give that to you" I smiled. Akio blew me a kiss and decided to show them around. Extra blankets and beds had been made, stronger than Akio's right now, in case it broke. Those and the pillows were given to Kiyoshi and Satoshi and tents were bolted down and doors were put up.

Kiyoshi fell asleep instantly that night while Satoshi and Akio got to know each other in Akio's tent. Surprisingly, the tents are very warm. All I wanted is for the three titan boys to feel safer. After all. They were all the same. They had human intelligence but werent shifters, they had reproductive organs hidden, they had some digestive system, and they had their own personalities.

I worried most for Kiyoshi, he was so shy.

**Sorry its so short, I just wanted to get them started! **


	11. Why Don't You Hate Titans?

I officially feel like I'm a babysitter. And I'm babysitting three beasts and a tempermental elf.

Akio, the good natured and helpful, obedient yet free willed, kind hearted yet stubborn, hard headed titans that I'd do anything for.

Satoshi, the quick thinking yet slow to act titan that makes me feel inferior in every way but I love him anyway.

Kiyoshi, the shy and tender-hearted titan that keeps to himself, but makes you fall in love with him each time.

And my overprotective, overbearing, and entirely adorable boyfriend Levi Heichou.

At the moment, Levi and Akio were screaming at each other, arguing about who would take me for the day and Satoshi was cuddling Kiyoshi in the tall grass.

Akio was given the first titans clothes ever made, khakis, black t-shirt, shoes. And they suited him because he has an aura around him that just adds to the outfit.

Satoshi was given a white shirt, blue jeans, and shoes. They also made him glasses because he couldn't see too well on his own. He looked the part of a 15 meter red librarian.

_SLAM_

_"Thank you, please visit Wall Rose's finest library again. See you when you return the books!" Satoshi waved at the sobbing little girl who just wanted to get a picture book and the mother running with her child from the library. _

_Satoshi sat on the chair, on top of a dead librarian. _

_"Oh, oops..."_

Meeeh! Enough of my sick imagination.

Kiyoshi had been given a brown button up shirt, blue jeans, and shoes. He also wore his hair in a rope they used as a pony tail since his was longer.

I imagine him frolicking with deer, and then every time his foot hits the ground, the deer bounce in the air but keep running.

Aw.

Cute.

"Hey Kiyoshi, Satoshi" I smiled and sat down by them. I sat on Satoshi's hand.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Oh, watching the sunset" Satoshi answered.

"It is beautiful. What do you think of it, Kiyoshi?"

"I'm glad that we understand this... other titans don't understand the beauty of a sunset or a full moon that's orange or even a toenail moon" he said softly. I smiled.

"That is true, but instead of feeling bad for them, we can try our best to teach them" I said.

"Kelsey?" Satoshi questioned.

"Yes?"

"How come you love titans so much?" He asked. "I mean... didn't our kind take everything from you?"

"Are you trying to get her to hate us?" Kiyoshi asked. Satoshi shook his head. I laughed.

"I just realize that they don't know any better, it's their means to survival, it's the only thing they know. I mean, us humans, we are on your guys food chain, that's how it is. I'm sure deer don't think about hating the lions, they just run to survive. I'm sure grass doesn't think about hating deer. It's just there to be eaten by the deer. We are here to live our lives and then die, if the death is by a titan who considers us food then why hate them? They're just doing what they know. It's like sharks and people, some people hate sharks because they consider them man eaters. While that is true, we are one of the many things sharks eat, it's just the food chain, it's natural. And some people understand that and choose to help sharks not go extinct. Because some sharks can learn. You guys aren't like other titans, you don't eat people. I'm not saying you guys haven't in the past, I know you have. And I'm not angry, they were scouting regiment soldiers, they were in your territory before I taught you anything, so, I don't hate titans, they just need to learn. And you guys are the start of it. I feel like if we maybe try to teach other titans then we would have peace. yes, my family, friends, everyone I knew and loved was killed by titans, but I've forgiven the titans because they didn't know. That's why" I said. Kiyoshi hand hugged me. So did Satoshi.

"How are you so amazing?" Satoshi asked.

"Because" I smiled "Akio saved me from being eaten. I admit, I had malice towards titans when it first happened, and I was obviously traumatised, but when Akio showed me kindness and helped me, I realized I needed to help him or he'd be killed with all the other titans. He told you the story right?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did" Kiyoshi said.

"Well, I believe in peace, and killing every living titan won't solve it. We don't know where titans came from in the first place, what is to say that after we kill all of them, they don't just grow from degrees or get carried down to earth by big-ass cranes or delivered by Santa and shit. We don't know, I'd rather help every living thing then kill what we don't understand"

"You truly are an amazing girl" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and Akio was squatted down.

"Only because of you, or would have died if not for you, and if I didn't, I would have hated titans for the rest of my life. But look at me. I'm surrounded by 15 meter titans, the biggest titans there are, and you're all my family. My best friends. And as soon as we are don't making our allies here, we can go back home to our cave and live together" I said.

"Youre going back?" Another voice said. I turned and saw Levi's hurt expression.

"I can't stay here forever. I don't have a social security number, I don't have a home to go to when we are done, and Akio, Satoshi, and Kiyoshi don't deserve to be inside the walls and having to hide forever. They deserve the freedom they had in the territory. I loved it too. But, just because I'm gonna leave doesn't mean we can't still be together. We can obviously come visit when everyone knows who the titan heroes are" I smiled at my three big friends. "And you can come visit us when you come on expeditions. I come to town every week to get stuff, we can hang out then. It'll work, well be together for a long time" I reassured.

"Alright, well, the sun set a good 15 minutes ago, you all need to get to bed. Goodnight, love" he kissed me. I kissed back.

"Goodnight, Hubbs" I smiled. He smirked back.

"Alright, goodnight guys" I smiled, blew them all kisses, and went to bed.

Akio's POV

"Hey, Satoshi?" I asked.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Do you ever feel like Kelsey should stay?" I asked.

"No! Why?" He asked, shocked.

"Because... we are titans. And she's living with us. And out in the wild. I know she says she loves it but... maybe we should leave her here. Forcing her to stay" I said.

"Yeah, we could, but there's a 84% chance she'll come after us to get back on her own. And also, if she does, there's a 92% chance she'll be eaten alive" Satoshi said.

"So the odds are not in our favor. Shall we deal again?" I asked.

"Deal?"

"Never mind, you don't get poker" I smirked.

"I don't think you do either" Satoshi stared at me, confused.

"Blah blah, goodnight guys" I smirked and stood up.

"Goodnight"

"Night"

I headed to my tent, got on my boxers, and slept peacefully.


	12. The Expedition Tragedy

Today was the day. The expedition. Satoshi and Kiyoshi stayed behind because they still don't know what to do.

I rode atop Akio. Through the streets, heading for the gate.

Akio and I were accompanied by gasps and stares. Some screamed and ran, it was deja vu, th same reactions we got when we were brought in.

As soon as we exited the gate, it slammed shut.

"Alright troops, this is a simple mission. Find our way to the new base and then we head back tomorrow. Kelsey has allowed us to stay at her home when we go out on expeditions" Levi yelled over the trotting of horses.

"So, follow us guys" I said. Akio ran ahead, making sure no titans were ahead. We avoided titans as we saw them and continued running.

"Akio, do you see that one?!" I screamed. A variant was running differently at us. We attempted to swerve away but it turned and continued heading for us.

"Its targeted us, Kels. You get on the horse with Levi, I'll have to kill it" Akio said.

He set me down on Levi's horse and ran towards the variant.

I didn't look back as we passed Akio, stomping on its head.

Soon, Akio caught up again, his foot steaming from the Titan blood. He placed me back on his shoulder, instead holding his hair.

"Alright, just through that plain and then we're there!" I yelled down to Levi. He shot a blue smoke gun, signaling halfway. Everyone else shot one too.

"Akio, whats-" I was cut off as I was thrown to the ground. Another 15 meter had slapped me off of Akio's shoulder.

"Kelsey!" Akio screamed.

The 15 footer with a huge smile, that wasn't natural, it was smiling at me, picked me up. I screamed in pain as my legs were crushed.

"KELSEY NO!" Akio screamed as the Titan put me in its mouth, but off my left hand, and swallowed me whole.

(Akio's POV)

The titan ran off with my Kelsey in his stomach. Her severed hand laid on the ground in front of me, blood covering it.

I fell to my knees and wailed. I wailed and sobbed and screamed.

"Kelsey!" I sobbed.

"We are going after that titan!" Levi screamed. Everyone saluted and they ran off at full speed towards the Titan who was miles away.

I sat down. I couldn't move. He had crushed her.

But off her hand.

And swallowed.

She couldn't still be alive...

There was no way...

Kelsey was...

"NNNOOOOO!" I screamed.

I stayed there, sobbing. Until I thought of what Kelsey would say.

"Get your ass up and save me!"

My eyes narrowed. I tore off my clothes and ran at full speed towards the Titan.

Just before anyone could even get to it, I jumped on it, roaring with everything in me. I tore off its head from the nape, killing it. I ripped open its body and searched its intestines until I found her.

Kelsey.

Covered in blood.

"Levi! I'm too big I can't... see if she's alive!" I screamed. Levi ran over and listened to her chest.

Silence.

Silence.

"I got a beat! It's thready, but it's there. We need to get her medical attention immediately, she's losing a lot of blood from losing her arm" Levi said.

"But he only bit off her hand!" I yelled.

"The acid in its stomach must have burned it off, or it got ripped off in its intestines" Levi picked her up.

"Akio, run as fast as you can to the wall. Climb up it and then go to Hange. Kelsey's life is in your hands now. Go!" He screamed. I picked her up and ran.

I ran as fast as I could.

Stay alive, Kels.

Stay alive for me.

Please...

I climbed the wall and jumped down. Everyone screamed when they saw me, fearing an attack. I ran to the base and pushed over the tent where Hange was.

"Akio! What-?"

"Fix her! Hange she's dying, fix her!" I screamed.

Satoshi and Kiyoshi ran up.

"Whats-? Kelsey!" Satoshi screamed.

"What happened?!" Kiyoshi screamed.

"A titan grabbed her off my shoulder and crushed her then but off her hand and swallowed her. I-I know she lost her arm inside it but I tore that thing apart..."

"Shes very close to death, you all have to go, now!" Hange yelled.

We all left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Hange called us to her.

I looked at Kelsey.

Her hair had been cut short, it was too bloody and matted. Her shoulder where the arm had been torn off was stitched up and wrapped. Her legs were wrapped separately and then together. Her head was wrapped. Blood spotted on all the bandages. She was unconscious.

"My poor Kelsey..." I cried. "I couldn't protect her and I...I..."

"Akio... you didn't even see the Titan coming. No one did. It came out of no where... now all we can do... is wait..." Satoshi said, his hand resting on my shoulder, Kiyoshi holding my hand.

"She is in a coma right now, but hopefully, she will wake up soon..."

CLIFFHANGER OF SORTS

Hahahahah

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	13. Home

(Akio's POV)

The regiment had come back safely.

All of them had sad faces on.

No one had seen Levi.

Kelsey

I promise

If you wake up

No

When you wake up

Ill protect you

I swear


	14. Awaken

(Back to Kelsey POV)

I opened my eyes, but shut them again. Even though I was inside, the light hurt my eyes.

Wait...how was I inside? I was eaten by that titan...

Of course. Akio saved me. I knew before I even asked. I attempted to push back the blankets with my hands, but only one moved.

_that's odd, _I thought.

I looked over at where my arm... should have been. Only my shoulder remained.

Tears dripped down my face. I couldn't scream or yell, I couldn't even speak. I just sobbed. A huge face looked in through the window. Akio.

"Kelsey!" He said. He pushed open the window and reached in to caress my tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry, I am so so sorry. I tried but it had bitten off your hand and... then even when I ripped him apart to look for you, your arm was gone and... and..." Tears slowly dripped down his face as well. I reached my other hand up and held his finger on my face.

"You saved my life, Akio, your name suits you. You proved that again" I smiled sadly.

"Enough of this, I'm not weak, even if I only have one arm" I said.

"Your legs should be healed by now... you have been out for almost two months" he said sadly.

"Two months?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, a certain someone has been waiting every morning with breakfast, every afternoon with lunch, and every evening with dinner" he smiled.

"Where is Levi?" I asked.

"Ill send him up" Akio smiled.

He left to go get Levi.

A few minutes later, a stoic man came in with a tray. The tray had tea, a sandwich, and an apple.

His stoic face quickly turned happy as he set the tray down and hugged me.

"You're awake... you're awake..." He cried into my neck.

"Yes, I am" I said, holding him there. I was still me though, he had to know that. Even though i lost an arm, I was no where near being helpless. I slapped his head twice.

He pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"They weren't hard. One was for letting me get eaten and then crying over it, two was for not just slapping me awake. And this" I gave him a harsh kiss on the lips "is for being so incredibly amazing"

I pulled him on top of me as we kissed.

"Wait" kiss "wait" kiss "we need to" kiss "let everyone know" kiss "that you're awake"

"I know" kiss "but can't that wait?" I asked, no longer kissing him. He grinned from on top of me.

"No, it can't" he said.

I slapped his head again and then got up.

"Fine, but when we get back here, I'm gonna make sure your legs go numb" I said. He gulped and nodded silently.

"Hey, you're like my prison bitch" I laughed. He smiled.

We walked down to the mess hall and opened the doors. Everyone looked over and gasped. Even the three titans crawled in here! They were huddled in the back of the room, talking to some people.

Soon we had everyone's attention.

"Hey Kels" Akio smiled, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back to the living!" Satoshi said.

"Glad you weren't totally digested" Kiyoshi tried. I smiled.

"And I have something to say as well" Levi said. Everyone watched in awe as he got on one knee, pulled out a black velvet box, then opened it to reveal a silver ring lined with small diamonds and a big diamond on top. The inside of the ring had engraved "Kelsey, my Love" on it.

"Will you marry me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**oh my gawd I'm dying as I wrote this!**


	15. The Answer

I stared at Levi in shock. Marry? As in marriage?

I normally would have been a bit nervous to make such a big commitment. But looking at this man, on one knee in front of me and everyone, I knew it meant he loved me.

I looked him in the eyes and said one word that made his eyes fill with joyful tears. The one word that had him putting the ring on my finger.

Kissing me.

Picking me up and spinning me around.

The one word that got me congratulations.

The one word that got everyone cheering.

And the one word that still maintained me at the most amazing moment of my life.

I said "duh!"


End file.
